The best Moirail
by Zombie-optimist93
Summary: Equius is supposed to go visit Nepeta, but gets caught up in a snow storm and gets lost. Nepeta wonderes where her friend is. Will he ever get there?


Equius struggled through the storm that so suddenly had caught him by surprise. Although Nepetas home planet mostly was blessed with good weather, storms did occur from time to time. This time the Gods had decided to send a blizzard upon the lonely troll. This didn't make it any better for Equius, who was already having problems with a rising fever. From the lack of illness in his past, do to his STRONG immune system, he did not understand his state. He did not understand the chance of hibernation or that exhaustion could be fatal in this situation. The snow kept pilling up on the cubes and teapots, surrounding him with a blanket of white, making it impossible to track the way to the felines cave. He was not dressed for this, he thought, while wrapping his hands around himself. His shoes felt heavy, the metal tips burning his toes, everything felt heavy. His clothes were soaked, and his strength was fading. He kept on walking, looking for a hint of anything familiar. He was lost. For the first time he had lost his way, the way to his moirail. He tripped and fell onto the cold ground, losing every last bit of energy. His strength was gone, and there was no sight of life anywhere.

Nepeta was standing outside the cave, pondering about her moirails whereabouts. The blizzard was razing furiously above her head and she was worried. The higherblood was never incorrect about his arrival; ever. And the planed arrival were to be two hours ago. She was thinking about possibilities. Could he have cancelled the journey? No, he would have texted here on trollian by then. Could he have met Aradia on the way? Not likely. She does not go anywhere near this planet. Could he have forgotten? Never! He's not like that. Could he be… lost? She stared out over the horizon, the blizzard was strong. Not many would dare to go out in such a whether, and even fewer would survive. She flung of her green coat and put one of her thickest fur-blankets and sett of to look for her moirail.

His eyes were getting heavy, couldn't move or speak... The inviting sleepiness came drifting over him. He was wondering if he would be able to float around like a ghost in the afterlife. Were there even an afterlife? He could hear his name being called from far off, over and over again. It was closing in on him. The high-toned note of a female voice, it was Nepeta's. She had seen him. He could make out her blue paws running towards him in the snow. The lowerblood flipped him around, as if his size didn't matter. She threw herself around his neck, crying leaf green tears of relief. Her body heat was a blessing from the creator himself upon his frozen skin. She was talking about something, clearly worried, but no words came to him, only noise. She wrapped the fur around him and haled him up on her back. Equius was stunned buy her bestial strength. He had never thought his moirail to be so strong. She mobilized them both towards the cave, slow, but determined.

Nepeta trotted on towards their goal, the warm and safe cave. The weight of the higherblood was crushing her, but not unbearable. From the many sweeps of hunting and carrying of prays, her body had grown muscular and strong. She had struggled many times, but always overcome her difficulties, always found a way… This time wouldn't be any different. Nepeta would save her moirail; she would take care of him. The wind howled around them, sweeping snow over their faces like merciless knife slices, cutting down on them. They were about half an hour away from the cave. Equius moved a bit, but Nepeta quickly told him to hold still. She said he should save his strength. Equius nodded and kept still. But in reality, Nepeta was struggling to hold him up and any movement could cause her to fall over. Equius knew this, but didn't say anything. He knew that the feline was proud, and that she would never admit defeat to herself. The last thing he heard was Nepeta's voice telling him to stay awake.

Equius woke up fussy and confused. Where was he? He remembered walking in a terrible blizzard, that he got lost and fell…and Nepeta. A loud purr startled him and he looked over his shoulder to find Nepeta's lusus comfortingly lying close to him, heating him up. It smiled at him with both its mouths, calmly purring at him. Equius smiled back. He was in Nepetas hive, all the paintings and the familiar smell of blood was all there. He rolled back to his side, only to find the other feline curled up to his chest, faced towards him. Nepeta was sleeping in his arms flushed and sweaty, clearly exhausted. This sight made Equius smile like a fool, the slightly snorting, sweaty and tiered troll lying in his arms. He leaned in closer and kissed her forehead before carefully embracing her. She was the best moirail one could have, and he was the one to have her.


End file.
